tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rapture68
I hope this helps! First off, thank you SOO much for the help. Its nice to finally see another name in here! To address a few of your questions now. Your problem with categories may have partially been my fault (sorry). I had not properly set up the navigation at the top for RedPower2 and it went to a normal page instead of a category page. For RedPower you want to come up with up to 9-10 categories that you can place all your RedPower pages in. Examples would be: Wires, Specialized Circuits, Tools, Alloy Recipes, Normal Recipes, Cutting Recipes, etc. Let me know what categories you would like to use for this and I can place them in the top navigation and assign them all category pages. From there you just create your pages and assign them to the existing categories in the list on the right while editing a page. Be aware that most the time it takes at least a day for the database to update and show the newest categories in said list. They will still be there, you just have to type them in manually. Each page should be put into every category above it. For example: If you make a page for a cutting recipe item, you would want to place it in the categories Cutting Recipes (if thats one you end up using), RedPower2, and Other Mods. As for the nav bar up top, I unfortunately am the only one who has the power to edit that as the wiki founder. If I can find a way to change that, I'll let you know. Wew, I hope that makes some kinda sense, lol. If you have any other questions please dont hesitate to ask. This is the first wiki I have ever done, so its a learning experience for the both of us! Thanks again! - Mjnj521(Matt) Mjnj521 03:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You should be all set with the categories you requested. They should all be all loaded into top nav. I had to tweak a couple so they wouldnt overlap. Those being: RedPower > Machines goes to "RedPower Machines" not just "Machines" and RailCraft > Tools goes to "RailCraft Tools" not "Tools". As for the top nav layout, this is the only way I can really set it up. It only allows so much space and wont stretch beyond a set hard point. So, unless I resort to some heavy abbreviations, I cant fit all that I want on top. Trust me, I wanted to get Forestry and RedPower up top as bad as you do :-) . I suppose we could try and do IC2, BC, For, RP2, and Other Mods. I dunno if that will all fit, but could try. Problem is, its not as user friendly, lol. Mjnj521 03:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I also wanted to point out this wiki to you. http://technicpack.wikia.com/wiki/Technic_Pack_Wiki ...This is the Technic wiki I think they were talking about in the forum thread you had posted. This Technic Wiki started shortly before mine i believe and aims to cover the ENTIRE Technic Pack. I opted to start a Tekkit only wiki as I think the entire pack contains just to much to cover and keep updated, especially when I was looking at possibly doing it all myself. Plus as you can see, the top nav becomes crowded pretty fast making things even more difficult to support the full package. This must be a shared sentiment to the developers too because I got the big thumbs up and a sticky in the forums, not the other wiki :-). Sorry to spam ya with messages! Talk to you later! Mjnj521 03:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC)